Talking To Myself XP
by oomileena-chanoo
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke live in the wonderful world of Pro Wrestling... and they have a match together! But will they be able to control their feelings in the ring? SASUNARU! Don't like, don't read. AND DON'T HATE ME ONEE-CHAMA! You must review... REVIEW!


**Milly: Okay! I have a general idea of where I'm going with this… but other than that I'm clueless. Let's just go with it! ^^**

**Kyo-kitty: Of course. -.-**

**Milly: AAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Kyo-kitty: Gaara is sick.**

**Milly: Oh okay then. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ;( Masashi Kishimoto is my sworn enemy… I also don't own Pro Wrestling. Vince McMahon wouldn't take a quarter…**

**Kyo-kitty: Yeah yeah, we've heard the sob story. On with the fic.**

**Talking to Myself XP**

_Naruto_

Okay Uzumaki… You can do this. As soon as they play your music you're going to give him the beating of a lifetime and- Ugh. I really need

to stop with this pep talk thing. I already know who's winning. ME! But then again I'm winning by cheating… *sigh* I never should have

become a heel. **(1) **Stupid Sasuke! He took my place as the good guy! Ugly teme. The only reason the fans like him AT ALL is because of

his looks. Though I have to admit that he isn't half bad… GETTING OFF TOPIC! I suppose that I should be grateful though, after all Shawn

Michaels was a bad guy for half of his career. I'm going to be just like him,believe it! Hehe I say that so often on accident that they had to

make it my catch phrase on stage- I mean in the ring. It IS just like a stage though. We're all actors. Actors that deal with twice the pain…

Oh! There's my music. Better get going… Dammit, I'm talking to myself again!

_Sasuke_

Grr, I have to fight that dobe again. Vince is such an idiot… Can't he see my blatant attraction? If I have to wrestle Uzumaki _one more time_

I swear I'm gonna jump him. Oh wait, _I am wrestling him._ TONIGHT_. _Dammit! They can't have gay guys in the wrestling business! If I do

something I'm going to be fired on the spot… Hn. At least I know I don't like him for his 'great mind'. He's just as much of an idiot in the

locker room as he is in the ring. But his personality… he's so- Damn there goes his music. My god does he walk out like that _every time?_ I

think I'm gonna have a nosebleed! Okay he's finally in the ring… Hn. He's doing his little pose again. I think he may have modeled it after

Shawn Michaels. And there goes my music. I can't believe I have to do this.

**Xx Who wants cheese? Well TOO BAD. I need it to watch the Sasunaru. xX**

_Naruto_

Ugh, he just hit me with another chop! Those things hurt like a _bitch!_ I'm going to get him for that… BAM! Yes, I DID just sweep him. What?

Nothing in the rules says that I can't. And I told him that I was going to sweep him too. See? Problem solved. God no! He's got me in that

one submission hold where I can feel EVERY CREVICE OF HIS BODY. What's wrong with him!? Dammit I'm starting to get 'excited'. You

would think that by now he would register that I'm attracted to him but NOOO. Wait, aren't I supposed to be pretending that my arms are

being ripped off? Oh right. "Nng… Ah! God!"

_Sasuke_

Fuck! The sounds that he's making are just turning me on even more! I should NOT have gone with this submission hold. Okay he's

reversing it… And now our bodies are twisted together. Damn I thought this was going to be better! But this is much MUCH worse. Thank

god I'm wearing these baggy shorts or he would see my arousal. I'm surprised he doesn't FEEL it the way it's pressed into his leg.

_Naruto_

Oh no I think you can see my hard on through my chaps! Yeah I said chaps. Shawn Michaels wears chaps. Got a problem? I thought so.

Wait a minute… something hard and pointy is stabbing my leg! OMIGODWHATTHEFUCKTHISCAN'TBEHAPPENING. Sasuke is hard too! Did

he-did he just _moan?_ When I moved my leg just now he _moaned! _Well well well. I guess I'm not the only one who bats for the other team.

_Sasuke_

God dammit! I hope that he thinks I was moaning in pain. Otherwise I'm totally- Oh my god. When Naruto moved his leg I saw a tent in his

pants. He is MINE.

_Naruto_

AAAAAH HE'S KISSING ME! He's kissing me and it feels _so good. _I never want this to end! Best kiss I've EVER had. My brain is melting…

Warning warning, self destruction in five…four…three…two…

_Sasuke_

This… Is the best kiss ever. I have NEVER had a better kiss IN MY LIFE. I'm so glad that I broke up with Sakura a month ago. **(2)** HE'S

KISSING BACK! I can't believe this. "Nng…" Ugh why do I keep moaning!? He's just so addictive… Air. Wow, I didn't think that a kiss could

make me so breathless… Scratch that, I'm an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't get breathless over ANYTHING.

*cough*Exceptforreallyhotgoodkissingidioticblondes*cough* Aaand fuck. Everyone in the audience is staring at us. And on the side of the

ring. And the viewers at home. And probably everyone in the lockerroom. We're screwed.

_Naruto_

Breathe, stop panting, quit looking _pathetic _and- Why is everyone staring at us? Crap. Sasuke just grabbed my hand and we're running

out of the ring. I can faintly hear Lillian saying that we were both disqualified or some shit. AAH WE'RE GOING TO GET FIRED! I guess

Sasuke can see that I'm freaking out because he just squeezed my hand reassuringly… God I hope that we don't get fired.

**Xx If I had a penny for every time I heard someone say that they were a yaoi fan… I would have two pennies because my friends like to mess with me. ;( xX**

_Sasuke_

Thank GOD we didn't get fired. Apparently Mr. McMahon liked the idea of having a gay couple on the show… Said that some of the

wrestlers could pretend to be homophobic so that we could have some new storylines. Me and the dobe agreed of course and now I'm on

the way to pick up my new boyfriend. We're going on our first date or something. Hn. Damn I can't get this smile off of my face…

_Naruto_

I can't BELIEVE what happened! For some reason Mr. McMahon WANTED gay guys on Raw. He asked us if we would date on the show so

that he could do some crazy blah blah blah… I zoned out after he said the word 'date'. Then when I heard Sasuke say yes I was like

Zomigeeee!' I was soo happy, and That was only when we were going to pretend to date. He asked me out for REAL outside of the big

man's office! Now I'm waiting for him to pick me up so we can go to this, *squeal* He's here! And I did NOT just squeal like a girl. I'm a

guy, and guys don't do that. Anyway, I guess I had better get going now huh? Dammit I'm talking to myself again!

**Xx Sasuke-the-Seme and Nar-uke run off into the sunset! ^^ xX**

**Milly: And THAT'S how you get it done.**

**Kyo-kitty: Get WHAT done? A random piece of crap?**

**Milly: I like Gaara better. So whaddaya think? I didn't think it was TOO bad. It didn't come out like I wanted it to but… Yeah. I wrote this because I was watching that Bret Hart movie. **

**Kyo-kitty: And she hated it. -.-**

**Milly: Mr. McMahon is right! . Bret screwed Bret! He needed to realize that in his business he should have just done what he was told! Selfish bastard.**

**Kyo-kitty: Whatever.**

**Milly: Review please! OR THE SPORK OF DOOM WILL FIND YOU AND DESTROY YOU WITH IT'S AWESOME POWA!!!!!!!!!!!11 O.o**

**_(1) Heel means the bad guy. That might be kind of obvious NOW but…BLEH!_**

_**(2) DON'T KILL M**E** ONEE-CHAMA! DX**_


End file.
